Entre butacas vacías
by Alisson Nicolle
Summary: Lo que hacen Draco y Harry cuando están en detención y Snape no los esta vigilando. Lime, Drarry.


Entre butacas vacías.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen y son propiedad de J. K. y con esto dejo aclaro que esto es solo para divertirme, así que no me puede demandar por derechos de autor.

**Drarry. **

**. **

Su espalda chocando una y otra vez contra las paredes de piedra, su boca siendo tomada posesivamente, el sudor bajando por su cuello mientras unas manos traviesas juegan con sus ropas.

Harry estaba más que al tanto que si Snape sabía para qué usaban su salón de clases cuando él no estaba haría más que solo matarlos, y es que en realidad no podían evitarlo, en realidad más que eso, no querían evitarlo.

Un gemido lastimero escapo de sus labios cuando dejando su boca el otro comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras lo despojaba de su uniforme. Y no solo no querían evitarlo porque sus hormonales cuerpos adolescentes les pedían sexo a cada momento, sino más porque verdaderamente les gustaba estar junto al otro, dejando de lado lo imposible que podía sonar eso.

—"Draco"— susurro débilmente cuando las manos del otro tomaron su hombría erecta. Y aunque para alguien que los conociera eso parecería lo más extraño del mundo, para ellos se había vuelto tan normal como comer o masturbarse en los baños a altas horas de la noche.

—"Harry"— gimió contra su boca volviendo a besarlo con fiereza.

Ese era su secreto, el secreto más grande que ninguno de los dos había tenido nunca; un secreto que ni siquiera habían compartido con sus personas más queridas e importantes. Un secreto solo entre ellos dos y nadie más.

Potter araño con fuerza la blanca espalda cuando sintió unos dedos hurgando en su trasero. Lo sorprendente de todo esto no era el que ellos estuvieran juntos en una situación como esa. No, si eso era lo de menos, lo verdaderamente sorprendente era que parecía que ninguno de sus amigos o de los que habitaba en la escuela se había dado cuenta.

Es decir, la situación era de lo más obvia pues ambos estaban al tanto que últimamente se habían estado comportando de una manera más que extraña. Vamos, que cada vez que tenían la oportunidad se rozaban las manos, se miraban disimuladamente entre clases, siempre terminaban solos en las aulas debido a que a ambos terminaban en detención y desaparecían cada vez que tenían la oportunidad, al mismo tiempo.

—"Draco"— el rubio comenzó a penetrarlo y no pudo evitar el morderse los labios por el dolor. La cosa iba de que si nadie se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía era porque eran estúpidos o ciegos, y por lo que sabían Hogwarts era una escuela para magia y no para ciegos.

La espalda de Harry chocando fuertemente contra las paredes de piedra, su boca siendo atacada por la de Draco sin ninguna tregua, su cuerpo siendo tocado y explorado y las caderas del otro chocando una y otra vez contra su trasero.

La imagen era ciertamente perturbadora para quien la viera, ambos parecían haberse olvidado completamente de donde se encontraban y gemían con demasiado gusto. De algo que Harry y Draco estaban más que seguros era que sus antepasados debían de estar en sus tumbas revolcándose y maldiciéndolos hasta con palabras que nunca en su vida creyeron oír.

Y es que no solo Draco estaba haciendo algo imperdonable revolcándose con alguien que era el enemigo número uno del señor tenebroso y más que eso un mestizo, sino que Harry había cometido la más grande de las blasfemias entregándose a un mortifago.

Pero ambos podían decir con total certeza y presumir sin titubeos que no les importaba, porque en ese momento no les importaba nada ni nadie y solo querían satisfacer sus propias necesidades y ayudar al otro en las suyas. Tal vez porque el orgasmo y el placer los alejaba completamente de la realidad o porque eran unos malagradecidos egoístas que estaban tirando todo el trabajo de sus padres a la borda.

Los movimientos se volvieron más acelerados y Draco sintió como las piernas le temblaban, ya casi. Y Harry podía decir que esto valía más que la pena, que valía el deshonrar a sus padres, el mentirle a sus amigos e incluso el perder su orgullo como macho heterosexual; porque podía decir que Draco era bueno en lo que hacía, que era más que bueno en su tarea de darle placer.

Y cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo y con ojos entrecerrados y respiraciones entrecortadas se miraron fijamente se dieron cuenta de que eso claramente había valido la pena, había valido más que solo la pena.

—"¿Y bien? Ya pensaron en sus conductas. Malfoy, Potter" — Snape los miraba fijamente con los ojos como un cuchillo, como si sospechara, como si supiera lo que habían hecho. Harry le devolvió una mirada rabiosa a su profesor de pociones desde su butaca y Draco solo rodó los ojos harto de todo eso y claramente con ganas de irse de ahí—"Bien, pueden marcharse".

No esperaron ni un minuto y cogiendo sus libros salieron del aula; y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del profesor Severus y viendo que nadie más los podía ver se largaron a reír. A reír con una sonoridad y una alegría que cualquiera que los viera se asustaría. Porque se habían vuelto más que cómplices, porque ahora podían entender muchas cosas que antes no entendían de si mismos.

Y como último acto el rubio Malfoy tomo a Harry de la cintura y lo beso, durante varios minutos y con un deseo y unas ganas que si no fuera porque debían de irse a dormir se lo hubiera cogido nuevamente ahí en ese pasillo oscuro —"buenas noche, Draco".

—"Buenas noches, Harry"— y ambos se fueron en direcciones contrarias con una sonrisa en el rostro que demostraba más que satisfacción.

**. **

_**Hola amigos, e vuelto y lamentablemente no es para terminar mis fics de Naruto; paciencia, paciencia puedo asegurarles que estoy trabajando en eso. **_

_**Lo que importa ahora es si les gusto este pequeño One Shoth. ¿Por qué Drarry? Porque adoro el Drarry. Espero que les haya gustado. **_

_**Pd: Por favor, por favor, por favor…si ven algún error me lo dicen. No se lo guarden para ustedes gente que yo no uso beta.**_


End file.
